His Eyes Aren't Green
by MudbloodAndProud
Summary: What if Bella and Edward were best friends before Forks? One night he disappeared. A year later she moves to Forks, only to see him there. But something's different... AU. Humans are human, vamps are mostly vamps. T just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Edward Masen. My best friend. Or maybe something more? I have loved him since 8th grade year when he moved next door to me. He was my only friend at our crazy school in Phoenix, Arizona. We told each other everything. No secrets.

Today was his 17th birthday. Only one year to go, he said, before he could enlist in the army. He wanted to join so badly, and it killed him that he couldn't- yet. I made my way to his house with his present in my hand- an empty box. We both hated gifts, so it was our inside joke.

He saw me coming up the walk and ran out into the sunshine. He was on the school's track team and was really fast. It was a matter of seconds until he swept me in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Edward. Excited, are we?" I croaked out as he crushed my ribs.

He laughed. It was the most amazing sound in the world- one of the reasons I loved him. "Sorry, Bella. It's just crazy, you know? I'm SEVENTEEN!" He shouted the last word for all to hear.

I chuckled. "Actually, I wouldn't know- my birthday isn't for a year." I reminded him. I was a sophomore, he a junior. "Do you want your present?"

"You better believe it," he said solemnly. Then he smiled. "Give it over!"

I handed him the box. He shook it jokingly. I smacked him. "Just open it!"

He ripped off the paper, then his face broke into his trademark crooked smile. "A box! It's just what I wanted!" I smacked him again, and we both laughed under the Phoenix sun. Little did I know everything was about to change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If anything, Twilight owns me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change

I woke up the next morning, excited. Yesterday Edward decided I needed to learn how to play baseball, his favorite sport next to track. I don't know why I agreed. I despised baseball. Must have been his cute green eyes.

I went downstairs after getting dressed in a tank and shorts. Renee was already there, flipping pancakes. Burned pancakes- I could smell them. Her cooking at all was a mystery. I was the one who made the meals after we had the Masens over one night and my mom fed everyone- well, it's too horrible to talk about. Lets just say everyone needed the bathroom that night. I smiled at the memory.

"Morning, Bella," she said. Her smile was bright, but when she turned to me, I could see her eyes filled with tears that haven't yet fallen. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine. You're cooking?" I responded.

"Is that a problem?" she snapped, the tears brimming over finally.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

She dropped the spatula in the pan and we moved over to the tiny kitchen table. She faced me and spoke the words that changed my life. "Bella, Edward's missing."

I stared at her, not comprehending. Then I was out the door before she could say any more. I ran to the Masens house and banged on the door. Hard.

Elizabeth Masen opened the door. She was normally very pretty, but not today. Because today, her eyes were bright red, as was her nose. She looked as if she had been up all night- looking for her son. Her missing son. I realized in that instant that my mother wasn't kidding. "Edward?" I asked in a whisper, already knowing the answer.

"Gone," she whispered back. That was all I heard before the ground rushed up to meet me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If anything, Twilight owns me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Numb

The next year and a half was torture. I had no friends at school, and made no effort to meet new people. Edward vanished without a trace exactly a year and a half ago. I was seventeen now.

I couldn't help thinking about how if he were here, he'd be in the army by now.

I finally decided I had to get out of Phoenix. It would be good for both me and my mother. She met and married Phil, a baseball player who traveled a lot. She wanted to go with him, so I decided to move in with my dad to Forks. It would be miserable, but not as miserable as losing your best friend.

The plane ride was fine, and Charlie was there to meet me when I got off. He was extremely happy about this turn of events. I smiled at him. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. You look good." He commented.

"Thanks." We got my bags, which fit easily into the cruiser. When we got home, there was a red truck in the driveway. It was cool- I could see myself in it. Edward would think it was awful, I thought with a smile. He loved new, fast cars. I could finally almost think of him without getting depressed.

"Like it?" Charlie asked, to break the silence we slipped in.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The truck. I bought it for you as a homecoming present." He smiled.

"I love it! Thanks so much, Dad!" Now I wouldn't have to walk to school in the rain tomorrow.

We went inside and he left me alone to unpack. Charlie doesn't hover. I just sat on my bed and watched the rain fall outside. A tear rolled down my cheek as I whispered, "Edward would hate it here". As soon as I unpacked, sleep overcame me and I dreamed of him in this strange, green city.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If anything, Twilight owns me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is That Him?

I drove to school with a heavy heart. I would have to try to be more cheerful, I thought to myself. By the time I reached the office building, I managed to get a smile plastered on my face. I got my schedule and walked to English. I was going to be soaked by the end of the day, I thought darkly as I ran through the rain. Everyone stared at me- the new girl, obviously a source of gossip. I sat in the back and prayed for the morning to pass quickly.

It didn't. Of course it didn't. I have the worst luck. Seriously, is it normal for your best friend to be snatched in the night? I fought with the lump in my throat. No, it was not.

One girl, Jessica, seemed to be pretty friendly. She talked to me in Spanish and invited me to sit with her at lunch. She peppered me with questions of Phoenix, and I avoided talking about Edward. Lunch was almost over when I saw them.

They were extraordinarily beautiful, and very similar, though they all looked different. They all were chalky pale, had midnight eyes, and dark shadows under those eyes. One, who had his back to me, had the same bronze hair as my best friend. I asked Jessica, "Who are they?"

She immediately knew who I was talking about and smiled. "The Cullens. They transferred here the beginning of this year. The blonde is Rosalie. Her brother, the other blonde, is Jasper. They were adopted, like the other three. The pixie-like one is Alice Cullen. She is dating Jasper. Emmett Cullen, the big one, is dating Rosalie. And then the last one, with the bronze hair is Edward. He's totally gorgeous, but he doesn't date."

I felt sick. "Did you say Edward?" I need him to turn around, I thought.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Yeah. Are you okay? You are about to like, hyperventilate or something."

I blushed and tried to slow my breathing with little success. At that moment, Edward turned around to stare at me. Oh my god. It was him. My missing best friend. But he looks different. Harder. Tougher. More beautiful. I didn't think that was possible. But he looked- I don't know. Dangerous or something. And his eyes- his beautiful green eyes- were gone, replaced by flat black ones. He glared at me as if he hadn't known me for 2 years. Before I could get up to talk to him, he and his 'siblings' left the room gracefully. That was a shock. My Edward didn't do anything gracefully.

Jess stared at me. I realized I was gawking after them. My breathing slowed as I realized it was time for class. "Let's go," I said. And I walked to Biology.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (yes, we all agree that this is very sad)**

**Sorry about the short chapters. I wanted to get my opening parts out. Once the ideas really start to flow, the chapters WILL be longer.**

**R&R please! I will give you a sexy pic of Edward! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Don't Ignore Me!

When I entered the lab room, I saw a guy who had been friendly this morning. I think his name was Mike. He walked over and started jabbering about something- I'm not sure what. Because my eyes found the only empty seat, which was right next to Edward Masen- I mean Cullen.

The bell rang and I walked over to the teacher's desk slowly, catching my toe on a stool and tripping. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. I glared at him, making him laugh harder. I sighed heavily and his smile- his crooked smile!- froze in place. It was quickly replaced by anger and…temptation? I puzzled over this as I got up and got my book.

I slid in my seat and smiled at him. "Hi."

He stared out the window, fists clenched on his knees. I realized he didn't want to get caught talking, so I wrote him a note: Before you were adopted, was your surname Masen? I passed it over. He didn't look at me, but his hand slowly slid over to grab it. I had it back before I could blink. His answer was quick: No. But I was sure that this was my Edward. I wrote back: I don't believe you. I held it out for him, but he never took it. Eventually I dropped it and took careful notes until class ended. When the bell rang, he was out the door before I could open my mouth.

Gym would have been awful if I had to participate. Today, the coach said I could observe, so I got to sit on the sidelines and contemplate Edward's behavior toward me. Even when he was mad, he never treated me like that in Phoenix. It must be that he didn't know how to deal with seeing me again. Yes, that must be it. I could relate. When Gym was over, Mike- good ol' Mike- walked me to the office where I had to bring back a slip signed by my teachers.

I went in and heard a soft voice arguing with the woman at the desk. I quickly realized this was the new voice of my Edward. "There must be another slot in Biology open- anything." He pleaded. I realized he was switching to another time in Biology. My fists clenched. How dare my former best friend treat me like this! He noticed my presence and said, "I see it's impossible. Thanks for your help." With a final glare at me, he left the office. My fingers shook as I handed her the slip. I had to get out of there or risk losing my sanity.

He didn't show up the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strange Behavior

I drove to school the next day, planning to confront him. At lunch, I looked at his table. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were there, but no Edward. Missing again, I thought dryly.

It was the same pattern all week. I looked at his table every day to confirm he wasn't there. Then I could relax.

That Friday, I woke up to snow dusting the ground and more falling. I groaned.

Driving to school was agony. I had never been more careful, and surprisingly didn't slip. I was late when I got to school and I rushed to English.

Mike walked me out after class. The snow was falling heavier now. I groaned again. "Ew."

"You don't like snow?" There was surprise in his voice.

"I hate the cold." I replied. Suddenly he got smacked in the head with a snowball and I rushed to Geometry before I was hit.

At lunch, everyone talked about snow. I was bored out of my mind. I glanced at the Cullen's table and froze. Edward was there today. He looked at me, his eyes curious today. There was something different about him. Was he going to apologize? I hoped he was. I wanted to solve the mystery of his disappearance. The bell rang and I rushed to Biology, noting gratefully that the snow changed to rain.

He was already there, a smile on his face. "Hey" I said. Brilliant, Bella.

"Hi" he said. "Sorry about Monday."

I tried to sound angry. "You mean how you gave me a death glare while ignoring my note?"

"Yeah, that," He sounded amused. "You haven't changed much." He chuckled, but it wasn't the same booming laugh I remembered.

"Can't say the same about you," I retorted. His smile froze once more. "I still hate snow," he offered. "So do you."

"Lunch was agony. It was all anyone could talk about." I said seriously. Now I had to ask. "Seriously, are you the same Edward Masen from Phoenix?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um… yes." I could hear the reluctance in his voice. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" I mocked.

"Well, like you said, I've changed a bit." He smiled his crooked smile at me and my heart burst. I haven't seen that smile for a year and a half.

"Hey," I said, finally identifying the change in his face, "Did you get contacts?"

"No," he said curtly. "Why?"

"Monday, your eyes were black. Before Forks, they were green. Now they are gold."

"Never mind that," he looked uncomfortable. I wanted to know, but I decided not to push it.

"Will you tell me what happened after your birthday?" I asked, needing to know. "And where did you go this week?"

"I was just out of town for a few days. As for the story… well, I can't tell you." There was regret on his face.

"Why not?" I cried. "We tell each other everything!"

"Not anymore," he said and his face was cold again. The bell rang suddenly and he was out the door before I could blink. I realized I didn't listen to Mr. Banner's lecture the entire class. I was too preoccupied with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is very sad.**

**Okay, people! I looked at my traffic and I have 100 hits and only six reviews! To people who review, cookies for everyone! Please, please review!!!**


	7. Sorry, this is an AN!

Hey, fanfictioners!!

So sorry, this is an Author's Note.  But I need to tell you guys a few things…

Okay, I have a lot of time right now because I am on break. I will definitely get a lot done over break. Yay! But by January 10, I won't be updating as much.

I am writing a new story called "A Different End". Check it out!

I am having some small writers block… it would be insanely cool if someone could review and send me some ideas! Or just review, I like either.

Merry Late Christmas!!!

Okay, the next thing I post will be a chapter. See ya'll later!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Why wouldn't he tell me? I never kept anything from him! And he's so different now. It's almost like an entirely new Edward- one I knew absolutely nothing about. I sat in my car after school, fuming. I needed to talk to him. I looked around to see if he was still at school. Yes! That's his Volvo! I got out of the truck cab and started walking to the car.

Shoot- he and his siblings were already getting in. They sped away and I walked slowly back to my car. I drove home, thinking about how I should handle this. When I got home, I got an idea. It was stupid, but it was all I had. I did my homework quickly and left Charlie a note saying I was with a friend. I threw together some pasta and left.

This was so stupid- not to mention stalkerish, I thought as I looked up his address. Why was I going to spy on him? It sounds like something out of a bad movie. I almost lost my nerve as soon as I saw his driveway. Instead of chickening out, I left my car at the space across the street. I started walking across. I was in the middle of the road when I saw the car.

It was going way too fast. He hit the brakes, but the car was still sliding, about to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited, knowing I wouldn't be able to move in time. Just then something hit me- but not from where I expected. I was lifted off my feet. I opened my eyes to see Edward, holding my waist, carry me to the other side of the road with impossible speed. "Wha-" I gasped. He set me down.

"Are you okay?" he asked intensely. He had the strangest look on his face.

"Where did you come from?" I asked breathlessly.

"Phoenix, Arizona. You?" He said jokingly.

"You know what I mean! How did you get to me so fast? And where were you? I didn't see you at all."

"I was in the woods hiking." He pointed to the forest that lined his driveway. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Don't change the subject!" I really didn't have an answer to his question that didn't sound creepy. "Tell me how you got to me so fast!"

"Later," he promised. "I think the driver is calling an ambulance right now."

"Later." I agreed. "I won't forget." He looked uncomfortable.

"OH MY GOD! Miss! Are you alright?" The guy jumped out of his car and ran over. "I called an ambulance! They will be here soon. Just hang tight. Young man, thank you so much for pulling her out of the way. I am so sorry, both of you!"

I interrupted him. "It's all right, sir. You didn't hit either of us. It's just good no one else was on the road."

"Yes," he agreed. "You too are the luckiest kids I've seen."

I stifled a laugh. Me, lucky? Edward seemed to think the same thing. He snorted and I elbowed him. Ouch, his ribs were hard. I'm definitely getting a bruise there. About then, the ambulance pulled up. They pulled out two gurneys, strapped Edward and I on, and carted us to the hospital.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! And check out my other story, A DIFFERENT END.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Call

**YAY! This chapter is really long because I got a few requests asking for longer chapters. Here ya go!**

**Special thanks to reader13lovesbooks, who gave me the idea. It probably isn't exactly what she had in mind, but still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the storyline I made up.**

Edward and I didn't talk the whole ride to the hospital. Part of it was that we were strapped to gurneys, but the other part was that I didn't know what to say. What do you say to a guy that just saved your life under impossible circumstances?

I was wheeled into a small room. There, I waited for the doctor to show and let me go home. Edward walked in. "How are you already out?" I asked.

"It's all about who you know," he said. "But don't worry, I came to spring you." **(A/N: This line is from the book, which I don't own )**

At that moment, the doctor walked in. He was movie star handsome, but chalky pale. He also looked like he needed a good night's sleep. This must be Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Bella," He said pleasantly. "My name is Dr. Cullen. I see you and Edward know each other already." He smiled at me.

"Carlisle," Edward acknowledged.

"Why don't you wait outside, Edward. She will be done in a moment." Edward shrugged and walked outside.

"So, how do you feel? You took quite a spill." He asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt at all." I replied quickly. I just wanted to get out of here.

He examined me quickly. "Well, it looks like you were very lucky. You don't have a scratch." He concluded.

"It would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. I didn't see him at all, then the car came and he was there. I was sure I was a goner."

"Edward helped you?" He asked me, looking down at his clipboard. He tried to appear nonchalant, but it was strained.

"Yeah, he pulled me out of the way. He was so fast, I have no idea how he got to me."

"Like I said, you were very lucky." He smiled once more and left the room quickly. I could hear Edward outside the door, talking to Dr. Cullen.

"Is she all right?" He asked anxiously.

"She's fine." He said. "But I need to talk to you." He sounded angry.

"I had to do something. I was right there- I couldn't just let her die!"

"I agree. But you have put everything on the line today, Edward. I know you are very new to this, but we can't do anything to expose ourselves."

"I know, Carlisle. I'm sorry. I will take care of Bella." He said.

I tuned them out. I had no idea what they were talking about. New to what? Expose them? Take care of me? Something was going on, and I intend to find out what. The nurse came in. "All right, sweetie, you are free to go. Your dad is in the waiting room."

I got out of there as fast as I could without tripping. Charlie was waiting anxiously in the waiting room. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw me. "I'm free to go." I announced.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bells." He smiled happily.

"Ch-Dad? Can you wait here for a minute? I need to talk to someone. I'll be right out." I turned and went to find Edward before he could respond.

I found him sitting on the ground outside his father's office. He looked worried. "We need to talk."

"What about?" He asked.

"You very well know what!" I practically shouted. "It's later. Tell me how you saved me."

"Um… I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." **(A/N: stole this from the Twilight movie, which I don't own.)** He smiled nervously.

"Were you actually hiking?" I accused. "You hate hiking."

"No, I don't." He looked confused. Now I was really mad.

"Yes you do! God, it's like you aren't even Edward anymore!" I cried angrily. This hit home, he flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said. He turned and walked back into the doctor's office. I stomped angrily back to the waiting room.

"Let's go," I said as I walked past Charlie. I walked out the door with him behind me.

In the car, he said, "You might want to call your mom when you get home."

"You told her! Why?" I exclaimed. Renee would freak out when she heard a car almost hit me.

"I don't know. I felt like I had to." He said sheepishly.

I sighed. "It's fine, Dad. I'll deal with her." Besides, this might be a good thing. I had another plan that was a lot smarter than my first. Renee would surely have Mrs. Masen's number. I doubted she would know anything, but it was worth a try.

As soon as I got home, I dialed Mom's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hi, Mom."

"Bella, oh gosh Bella, you're okay!" She sobbed into the phone. "I was so worried! Are you hurt? Are you okay? You…" She continued on, freaking out. I had to interrupt soon.

"Mom, I am totally fine. A boy from school saved me. He pulled me out of the way."

"A boy?" She instantly perked up. "Who? Do you like him? Is he cute? Wait, he saved you? How?"

"He pulled me out of the way just in time." I said, not wanting to give her the gory details.

"Tell me everything!" she insisted. Okay, I guess she wanted the gory details. Change of subject!

"So, Mom, how's Phil? Are you liking Florida? Do you still talk to Mrs. Masen?" I tried to slide the last one in, be subtle.

"Phil is good. He's working so hard. Florida is so nice. We are looking at some houses in case this is permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, baby." She said. She was so easily distracted. Of course, she answers all the questions but the one I wanted.

"How's Mrs. Masen?" I asked. "Do you still keep in touch? Do you have her number?" I didn't mean to say the last part. Way to be subtle, Bella.

"Oh. Honey, Mrs. Masen's not doing too well." Something in her tone worried me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, worried.

"She has cancer."

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: News

"Wha- What?" I asked, astonished. Mrs. Masen had cancer? "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months, honey. She isn't doing too good. The chemo isn't helping anymore. The doctors say she is reaching the final stages." Renee sounded sad. I felt sad, too. Mrs. Masen was like a second mom to me. "She is staying at the hospital right now. They don't want her staying at home."

A few tears slipped down my cheek. "Make sure to tell me whatever is going on, okay? I have to know."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too."

After I hung up, I headed to the car and rode home with Charlie. I sat silently, thinking the whole way home. Should I tell Edward? What would he do? I knew my Edward would leave right now to be with his mom, but I had no idea how this new Edward would react. Still, he was Edward. Even though he had a new last name, he still _belonged _to Mrs. Mason. He deserved to know.

At this point, Charlie and I got home. I went to the kitchen and he sat on a couch in the living room. I was finishing reheating dinner just as Charlie walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells." He seemed to notice how down I was. "You okay?" Of _course_, he picked today to be perceptive.

"Mrs. Masen has cancer." I announced. "It doesn't look too good."

He came over to where I was standing and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know how close you are to her."

"It's okay." I said, setting his dinner on the table. "I'm going upstairs. I don't feel much like eating."

"See you later." He started eating and I trudged upstairs. I didn't feel like doing anything, so I got ready for bed. I started an English essay that wasn't due for a week just for something to do, and I finished just as it was dark enough to go to sleep. The day was finally over.

I woke up unusually late. I think I had been having nightmares. I threw on some clothes, put my hair in a ponytail, and ran downstairs. Throwing a granola bar in my pocket, I ran into the fog to get to my truck.

I got to school just in time. My first four hours as well as lunch passed without event. Actually, something might have happened, but I wouldn't have noticed, I was in such a daze. I just wanted to get to Biology so I could talk to Edward.

He got to the room before me, in fact he was already seated.

"Hello, Edward." I said, sliding into my seat. He nodded his head, but otherwise ignored me. "I need to talk to you," I insisted.

He turned to me, his expression vacant. "So talk." He didn't seem to care about anything I was going to say, so I might as well just tell him.

"Edward, you don't seem to want to talk to me. Would you talk to me if I told you that your mother- your _real _mother, the one in Phoenix- has cancer?" That was a little harsh, but he needed to know.

His bored expression turned to shock and hurt in a flash. Finally, a response! "Why are you telling me this? I can't do anything about it." He struggled to control his expression with little success.

"What are you talking about! Of course you can help her! You could go see her! Tell her you're alive! Anything! She is in the final stages of cancer, Edward! She is going to die thinking you are missing, and you don't give a damn! I know you could help her!" I was furious. Doesn't he care about the woman who raised him for seventeen years at all?!

I knew my words hit home even though his face expressed no emotion. "You don't know anything." His voice was perfectly controlled, but it barely concealed the shock and hurt. At that point Mr. Banner came in and called the class to order. We didn't talk for the whole class. Once the bell rang, he raced from the room like usual. As I was collecting my books, I saw a scrap of paper he left behind. Curious, I picked it up. It was a phone number.

Why would Edward have given me a phone number? Thinking about it didn't help me much in gym. My mind should have been focused on dodging the ball, but all I could think of was Edward. Again, driving home seemed to be the ideal time to think. I would call him, I decided. He owed me an explanation for a few things. His mysterious disappearance and reappearance, how he saved me, and why he can't go see his mother. That's a hefty list. He better answer me this time and save all the stupid, vague stuff for someone who didn't care about the answers.

I decided to call him before Charlie got home so he wouldn't overhear. I took a deep breath, then dialed the number. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" He said, obviously not knowing it was me.

"Edward, you owe me an explanation for a lot of things. I'm not letting you get away with vague, unresponsive responses anymore. I was your best friend, Edward. You are still my best friend, even though you have changed so much. Don't you remember our lives back in Phoenix? Explain where you went when you disappeared, how you came to be in Forks, how you saved me from the car, and why you won't do anything for your mom. Start talking. Now!"

I heard his breath catch. "Okay, Bella. I knew I would have to do this eventually. I don't know why I didn't leave when I had the chance. But I owe you an explanation, and I will give you more than that."

"Okay, so start talking!" I wanted him to get to the point.

"I will pick you up, okay? This is something we should do in person."

"But you will tell me?" I pressed.

"Yes." He sounded resolved. "I will tell you everything."

**REVIEW!!!!!!  
Special thanks to my awesome beta, TayBee!! Check out her story, Recognition. It's amazing! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey readers!! So sorry for waiting to post! I had school and vacation and it was just crazy. But i should be updating more often now. Anyway here's an extra long chapter to make it up to you.**

**And I'm not one to hold chapters hostage, but I will update faster if you review! and If you do, I will give you a hint for the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to Taybee, my amazing beta!**

Chapter 10: Revelations

Edward arrived at my house 15 minutes after our phone call. I ran outside and got in the car with no hesitation. "Hello," I said.

"Hi." He kept his eyes forward as the car shot through the streets. He was obviously feeling uncomfortable. He was probably just thinking about what he was going to say. I looked out the window, and I realized we were heading out of Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked anxiously, almost nervous. This new Edward frightened me a little.

"Just somewhere I like to go when the weather is nice. It's right outside Forks." I looked out the window. The cottony clouds didn't look very lasting. We settled into silence as he sped down the freeway. Suddenly, he turned onto a side road. We were on a dirt road. I couldn't see anything but the forest.

"We are driving through the woods?" I sounded incredulous.

"We're stopping the car soon. We're hiking."

"What?! You know how clumsy I am!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

"You better not."

The car stopped suddenly. I climbed out and started for the trail.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"On a hike." I responded sarcastically.

"You're going the wrong way." He said.

I realized with a jolt that we weren't taking the trail.

"Great, Edward. Just great. Remember, when I break both my ankles, you have to carry me."

"Deal." We started walking. Luckily, the land was pretty even. Edward held aside all the branches for me, and when we came across a fallen log, he lifted me over it.

We had been walking for over an hour, and I was getting frustrated with the silence. Finally, I decided to break it. "Edward, I think it's time you tell me your story."

He sighed. " All right. I'll start with the night of my birthday." He paused. I looked at him expectantly. "After you left and my mom finished cleaning up, I decided to go for a walk. It was dark out by then. I took another way, walking away from the neighborhood a bit. After a while, I was aware of someone following me. A woman, with wild red hair that matched her red eyes. I walked a little faster. She caught up to me easily." He stopped again.

"Why did you stop?" He was really frustrating me with all the stopping. If he needed to say something, he should just say it.

"Before I go on, I need to tell you what I am now." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

I was confused. "What do you mean, what are you? You're a person." He shook his head slowly. I stared at him. "What are you, then? Humor me." I said flatly.

Now his voice was a whisper. "Vampire."

I stared at him, shocked. Then I burst into laughter. "A vampire?! Come on, Edward, even I'm not that stupid!"

He looked frustrated. "It's true! I'll prove it."

"How?" I teased. "Are you going to bite me?" I laughed.

"I wanted to. I still do." He admitted. I fell silent at his serious tone.

"Wait- you really aren't kidding." I stated. He nodded. "How?"

"It's in the story. Well, the woman caught up to me and tossed me to the ground so easily it was like I weighed as much as a feather. She bent over me. I was really scared. I knew something bad was going to happen."

"What happened?" I asked, completely immersed in the story.

"She bit me." He laughed bitterly. "She began to drink my blood. It hurt so much, Bella- you can't understand. That's when Carlisle found me."

"Carlisle?" I repeated with difficulty.

"Yes. He was in Phoenix for a doctor's convention. He was taking a late night run when he smelled the blood and heard my screams. He ran over and fought off the woman. She ran off, and he picked me up and ran with me. Three days passed, the most painful days of my life. He was running, and we were somewhere in California when the pain stopped completely." His voice tightened.

"So by then, you were a-" I couldn't make myself say the word. I still wasn't sure if he was faking.

"Yes. I wanted blood so badly. I would have killed a whole city- a whole state! That was when Carlisle took me hunting."

"You… killed people?" I whispered. This wasn't like the Edward I knew.

"No. Carlisle has existed for 300 years without drinking human blood. We only drink from animals. I was fairly controlled, for a newborn. I was able to go in public without trying to murder anyone who walked by in about six months. That was when he brought me to Forks."

"Your brothers and sisters are like you, too." I said. I was beginning to believe his story, and his 'siblings' all looked so much like him.

"And Esme- my mother for all intents and purposes. They accepted me, and by the year mark I was civilized enough to attend school. I had been there for a half a year when you showed up and made Forks a living hell." His tone was joking, but I could hear the intensity behind it.

"That's why you hated me. Because you were a… vampire." My voice trailed off.

"No- Not at all! You see, every person… smells different to us. We have acute senses, and humans smell like the most delicious food or drink. But you, Bella Swan, for me, you were _so _much worse."

I was afraid to ask why. Luckily, he continued without my prompting.

"Your scent- it was irresistible. It was like I was a heroin addict, and there is my brand of heroin, right in front of me, ready to be taken."

I gulped. "I was the heroin?"

"Yes. If I hadn't known you for so long before this, nothing would have stopped me from killing the whole class. Even now, your scent hits me just as hard as it did that first day. I just learned to control the monster." He sounded angry with himself.

I stopped walking, and he stopped as I did. "Wow. That is one impressive story." I said, trying to lighten his stormy mood. "But I'm still not sure if I believe it." I reached out to touch his hand, forgetting about my scent for a moment. He stiffened at my touch.

"Bella. I am the world's best predator. Everything about me invites you in- my voice, my face, my smell. As if I need that!" He pulled away as I stood there, shocked at his outburst. He sprinted away into the trees, faster than anyone should be able to go- probably as fast as a car. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around to see him standing behind me. "As if you could outrun me." He sprinted away again, towards the biggest tree I'd ever seen. He ripped it out of the ground and hurled it an easy fifty feet. It smashed into another tree, which cracked in half on impact. I stared, dumbfounded. He was in front of me again. "As if you can fight me off."

I had no idea what to say. "You killed a tree," was all I managed. Really, where did I come up with this stuff?

He groaned in frustration. "Bella, don't you get it? I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be here with me!"

Oddly enough, though, I didn't feel any fear. "I'm not afraid."

He turned suddenly and smiled. "Look, we're almost to the place. Do you see the light?"

I peered through the trees and saw a warm yellow light ahead. I began running, but then stopped. "Wait- if you're a vampire, doesn't the sun hurt you?"

He laughed. "Myth." I shrugged and began running again. Then I stepped into the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen, bathed in warm sunlight. I turned around. Edward was hesitating in the shadows.

"Come on!" I shouted. What was he waiting for?

He took a deep breath, then stepped into the light.

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY! It's finally a new chapter. I'm truly sorry, but I do have a life. :)**

**A while back, someone asked why Edward acted different in my story than in Twilight. Well, Edward is how he is because he was born in 1901. This Edward was born in the present, so naturally he will act like he's from the present.**

**Special thanks to my beta, TayBee!**

Chapter 11

Edward stepped into the sun, and my heart stopped.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. He was glittering. Literally glittering like diamonds. He stared at me anxiously, awaiting my reaction.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

His face broke into a relieved smile. "I can hear you, you know." He shouted. He stood in the middle of the meadow. I was on the edge. We were a good 100 yards apart. "I don't scare you?" He asked as he sat in the exact center of the meadow. I came to sit next to him, marveling over his skin.

"Nope," I tried to sound nonchalant, but it wasn't working. He chuckled over how breathy I sounded. I slowly raised my trembling hand to stroke his arm. He stayed perfectly still, not breathing. He looked like a statue- of some unknown god. "Do you mind?" I asked, pleased my voice sounded stronger.

"No, I can resist."

"Good." I smiled and took his hand. He looked to the edge of the meadow, and I pinched myself quick- just to make sure I was awake. Ouch! Yup, I was. Unbelievable. I pulled myself together yet again.

"I have a few questions." I told him.

"Obviously," he smirked. "You just found out your missing best friend is a vampire that sparkles in the sun. You don't see that every day."

"Stop with the sarcasm, I'm serious!" I started again. "So, do you like sleeping in coffins?"

"That's a myth, Bella." He hesitated.

"What now? There's nothing you say that will surprise me." I said.

"Um… I don't sleep." He mumbled. I was shocked.

"Ever?" I asked. My eyes must have been the size of plates.

He nodded.

"Okay, nothing can surprise me… except that."

He laughed. "Please continue. Let's get this 20 questions over with."

I sighed. "Okay. So, anything else you feel you should mention?"

He looked like he was thinking.

"Okay, there's one thing that is pretty freaky." He said slowly.

Oh my god, this was taking forever! Why was he hesitating? I could handle it! "Come ON!" I groaned.

"I can read minds." He said.

Wait, what? Oh crap! He heard everything I thought about him? Crap! _Hey, Edward, nod if you can hear me, okay?_ I thought. Wait, what was I doing? This is so stupid! _Oops. Sorry, Ed._

He laughed at my panicked expression. "Don't worry- you're safe."

"What?"

"I can't read your mind. It's so weird. It's the only one, actually." He said as his hand reached up to brush some hair behind my ear.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. My secret was safe.

His expression suddenly changed. "There's something you don't want me to know." He accused.

I shook my head. He looked confused.

"It's not that I don't want you to know. Actually, I _kind of _wish you did. It's just… it's embarrassing. It's stupid... _so _stupid." I mumbled the last part.

"After what I've told you, I think you owe me one." He smiled, curious.

"Forget I mentioned it."

"Not likely. Tell me, Bella. One secret." He smirked.

"It's something I should have told you a long time ago, but it will only make things worse for you."

He jumped me. Before I knew it, I was on my back, my arms pinned above my head, and Edward sat straddling my waist. I shivered.

"I know you're cold. Tell me, and I'll get off you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered again.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I love you." I murmured.

He looked shocked. He quickly pulled off of me, and pulled my wrists so that I was sitting again. He dropped my hands. Then he shook his head angrily. "This is wrong."

I was humiliated. Of course he didn't love me back. I was stupid for telling him. Why would he like me, with how plain I was? I sighed. "Why are you angry?" I asked, my voice flat.

"Because I enjoyed that_," _he motioned to the ground behind me, which still held the print of my body, "_way _too much. I don't know how to be with you. Your blood calls me almost more than your body. Every second you spend with me, you risk your life." He said solemnly.

"Wait…" I said slowly. "It's not that you don't love me?"

He gently took my hand. "Bella, I've never loved anyone but you."

He loved me? He loved me! "We can make it work, Edward. Please. I need you in my life." I was begging now.

"Yes." He said. "I need you, too. I should have left when I could. But now that I'm here, there's no turning back. There's no getting rid of me." He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered, then asked louder, "What do you mean, left when you could?"

"Alice told me you were coming. Everyone thought we should move just to be safe, but we were already settled in. I didn't want them to move just for me. I didn't think you'd have the guts to get close to me again. But you did, and now we both have consequences to pay."

Something stirred in my mind. "How did Alice know I was coming?"

"She has a gift, like me. She can see the future, but she can only see the path that someone is on. They change their minds, the vision changes."

"Wow. After today, nothing will surprise me ever again." I said. He laughed at my disgruntled expression. He'd been doing a lot of laughing today. The sunlight suddenly faded and Edward stopped glittering. I looked up. The sun had begun to set. "It's twilight already." I said in sorrow.

He looked up, then said, "I have to get you home."

"I should tell my dad that I'll be late," I said and reached for my phone. He stopped me.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back in plenty of time. Hop on my back." He bent forward. I stared at him. "Come on, I can carry you." I hesitantly climbed on. He grabbed my hand, pulled it to his face and inhaled deeply. "Ahh," he sighed. Then he started running.

I gasped. We were going faster than his car. We were going to hit something, I could feel it! I shut my eyes and pressed my face to his shoulder. Now, only the wind gave away our speed. Suddenly, the wind ceased. My eyes slid open to see the trail beginning and his car. "We're here." He said proudly. "Faster than hiking, huh?"

"I need to sit down," I said shakily. He carried me to the passenger seat and set me down. In a flash, he was in the driver's seat, starting the engine.

As he started driving, my phone rang. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Confused, I picked up. "Mom?"

"Sweetie," She started, holding back sobs, "I know there's nothing you can do, but I wanted to let you know. Mrs. Masen is dying. The doctors said she has maybe a week left, at best." She was no longer holding back her sobs.

"It'll be okay, Mom. I'll be there as soon as I can." I promised.

"How?" She sniffled.

"I'll find a way. I love you."

I snapped the phone shut and looked at Edward. "You heard." I whispered.

His eyes were locked on the road, and I could see the pain in them. His mouth was set. The muscles in his strong jaw clenched and unclenched.

The car stuttered to a stop and spun around. Edward hit the gas, going in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"The airport." He answered tersely. "We're going to see my mother."

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What made you change your mind?" I asked. Edward was so dead set against seeing her before. It made sense now that I knew… but it didn't offer an explanation as to why he wanted to see her again. It didn't explain why all of the sudden we were now racing down the highway at ungodly speeds.

"She's dying. It won't matter if I tell her." His voice was flat.

"You're going to tell her you're a… vampire?" I had difficulty saying the last word.

He turned to me, shocked. "No! Of course not! I'm just going to tell her that I'm alive… kind of. And happy… well, as happy as I can be, I guess. That way she can die without the pain of losing a child."

"Edward, seeing her now isn't going to heal, or even patch up, the hole you left in her. This might even make things worse. Are you sure you want to do this?" I was concerned about how seeing his mother for the last time might affect him.

"Bella, I don't want to do this." His voice was urgent, dangerous. "But I have to. She needs me. I need her. It's going to be hard, I know, but I need to see her one more time, to make up for all I've left behind…" He choked off.

"Edward, we will make this work. I promise, you will get to see your mother." I smiled at him. "Let's figure out what our cover story is."

"Our what?" Obviously, he hadn't thought this through.

"Well, you can't just waltz in and tell the doctor, 'Yes, I'm her son. You know, the one that's been missing for two years? Yeah, I want to see my dying mom and tell her I'm a vampire.' That would not go over well." I finished. Edward started laughing.

"No, I guess we can't do that. Let's say you came because you're a family friend, and I'm your boyfriend from Forks, here for moral support." He suggested.

"Not bad, not bad," I laughed. "But you need a name."

"How about Edmund Cullen?"

I snorted. "Not unless you want people to think you're gay. Or old."

"What's wrong with the name Edmund? It's perfectly fine!" He protested.

I ignored him. "How about we just use your name? You look different enough. There are probably lots of Edwards out there."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I liked Edmund better…" He mumbled. I looked up from my fingernails, which I had been picking at since I got in the car.

"Turn here!" I shouted, seeing the airport terminal and fearing he hadn't.

Smooth as ever, he pulled in the right lane. "We're fine, Bella. I'm the one driving, remember?" He didn't need to get cocky about it.

We pulled in the first space available and ran to the ticket counter. "Hi, we need two tickets on the first flight to Phoenix, ma'am." Edward said, smiling at the woman, who looked flustered.

She tapped away on her computer, sometimes looking up to see if he was watching. Every time, she blushed. I nudged him. "You know, you shouldn't do that to people," I whispered.

"Do what?" he whispered back.

"Dazzle people. It's not nice."

His face twisted into a smile and he was about to say something when the woman interrupted. "You're in luck- there's a flight to Phoenix taking off in twenty minutes."

"We'll take it." Edward said quickly.

She handed over the tickets. "Then you better hurry." She smiled at Edward, totally ignoring me. "Have a pleasant flight." She purred, leaning over so her cleavage was exposed. I resisted the urge to gag in her face.

"Thank you. Goodbye." I said flatly and pulled Edward away. He looked amused.

"I dazzle people?"

Wow, the boy was blind. "Did you see her? She was all over you! It was disgusting."

"I didn't notice. You aren't jealous, are you?" He looked concerned.

"No… I'm not jealous." I lied, smiling. He didn't buy it.

"You're lying." He stated.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I accused.

He got defensive. "I can't! You're just a bad liar. A _really _bad liar." His tone softened. "Bella, don't worry. I only have eyes for you."

I felt dizzy, but I tried to cover it up with a bitter laugh. "But why would you want me? I'm so boring, and you're so…. amazing."

He took my hand. "Bella, you are the opposite of boring. Would you like to hear me describe you?"

"No," I whispered. He ignored me.

"Beautiful, tantalizing, tempting, intriguing, confusing, perfect, flawless." He stared at me intensely.

"That's not me, I'm none of those things. You're talking about yourself." I said sadly.

"When will you see yourself clearly? You are easily the most beautiful girl in Forks." God, it was infuriating. He couldn't see me clearly. These are all the things about HIM.

"No, I'm not!" He looked taken aback at my outburst. I had to make the situation lighter. "Besides, there are like, fifteen girls in Forks, so that's not saying much."

I checked my watch, pretending the conversation never happened. Then I gasped. "We're going to miss our flight!"

He looked at the clock. "Not if we run." He smiled mischievously.

"We can't make it there in-" I stopped. He was still smiling. I realized what he meant. "Oh, no," I took a step back. He mirrored me.

"Bella, you'll be perfectly fine. No one will see, we'll go so fast." Before I could respond, he slung me on his back. Then we were off.

I closed my eyes, then forced myself to open them. We were going too fast to see if anyone noticed. We stopped after a few minutes, in front of our gate, where the last passengers were boarding. He helped me get in line.

"Never do that again!" I wobbled on my feet. He kept a firm grip on my elbow as he handed the steward our tickets. We walked on to the plane. He was laughing at me. "I'm dead serious, Edward, someone could have seen."

"But they didn't," he taunted.

"But they could have!"

"Relax, Bella, it's over and done with."

We got to our row. He sat down in the aisle seat, letting me have the window. But I didn't sit down. He quickly became confused. "What's wrong?"

"First class?" I hissed.

He looked mollified. "Bella, money isn't an object. Besides, you will be more comfortable. You can catch up on sleep."

"Fine," I huffed. I slid in. It really was comfortable. Then I realized something. "How did you know I need to catch up on sleep?"

That stopped him. He looked at me sheepishly. "Um… no comment?"

"You're not getting away with even _more _vagueness, mister. Tell me." I threatened.

"I… sometimes, you know, when nothing's going on at night…" He stuttered, looking for words.

"Spit it out." I snapped my fingers.

"I watch you sleep. It's fascinating." He admitted.

"WHAT?" People turned and stared. I blushed, and they looked away, annoyed. I continued, quieter. "For how long?"

"Ever since the first night."

"How?" How did he get in my room?

"It's not hard to scale a wall. It's easy to hide." He shrugged.

"And how, pray tell, do you find time to do this? Vampires need their sleep too," I mocked him.

He smiled smugly. "Actually, we don't."

I stared, openmouthed. "Okay, hmm…" He looked at me expectantly. "I'm going to sleep now. You might not feel it, but this conversation has been frustrating and exhausting."

"Sleep well, love. When you wake, we'll be there." He said softly. My anger vanished in a second. I leaned my chair back and fell asleep with visions of Edward dancing in my head.

I woke four hours later, but didn't immediately let Edward aware of that fact. I was too aware of his hand, sitting on top of mine.

When I groaned, part of the act, Edward quickly moved his hand, pretending to stretch. I looked out the window, seeing finally the deserts and valleys of Phoenix below us. Despite all the heavy baggage and secrets I brought from Forks, I felt my spirit lift. I was home.

**So sorry I haven't written in a while!! I'm on break, so I should have another chapter up this week :)**

**This is more of a filler chapter, but I was feeling fluffy. They needed to establish their relationship before anything else could happen.**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
